Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{10}{10} \times 0.05 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{10}{10} = 1$ Now we have: $ 1 \times 0.05 = {?} $ $ 1 \times 0.05 = 0.05 $